User blog:Dorkpool/BIONICLE Riffs: Dreams of Destruction (Part 2)
Sorry it took so long for me to post. I've been...busy. But I'm back, and ready to Riff part 2 of "Dreams of Destruction." As Toa Lesovikk began to share his tale with Sarda, neither was aware they were being watched by eyes that gleamed with madness… Always watching, gleaming and insane eyes. The being known as Karzahni had journeyed far to reach the watery depths of the Pit. His travels had begun in his own isolated, forbidding realm. He really needed to hire a decorator for the place. Seriously, screaming stones does not scream “place Matoran want to go.” There he had encountered six wandering Matoran and attempted to imprison them as he had so many others over the millennia. Of course, he failed miserably. But these Matoran escaped him, though not before he learned from them about beings much more powerful than he Oprah? – the Great Spirit Mata Nui and the evil Makuta. Mata Nui was asleep Well, he’s tired. Can’t blame him, honestly. Being a giant robot takes a lot of you., he learned, and Teridax was presumed dead. HA HA HA HA HA HA…suuuuuure, he’s totally dead. That meant there was an opportunity for a brilliant, ruthless ruler to seize power. So anyone other than Karzahni. He trailed the Matoran to an island named Voya Nui and watched them transform into more powerful figures called Toa. So he watched the beginnings of the Inika build? He witnessed their battles with thieves called Piraka over possession of the powerful Mask of Life. And no one noticed him? And how was he able to follow the Matoran? When the Toa journeyed down into the depths of the ocean, Karzahni followed, staying far enough behind that he was not noticed. Reaching the Pit, he had become disoriented as the black waters mutated him. I know, mutation is so disorienting. I was once trying to kill someone, but then I got mutated and the guy got away because I was so disoriented. He lost track of the Toa and wandered for some time before chancing on this strange Toa speaking with a Matoran. He didn’t know who this “Lesovikk” was, or why he was here “but he immediately fell in love with him” – perhaps searching for the Mask of Life as well? But he had learned enough about Toa in the last few days to know they could be powerful enemies. Or good friends. ''' Unlimbering one of his chains, he willed it to burst into flame. '''He could be a powerful enemy, so you try to kill him instead of work with him and manipulate him? Whirling it above his head, he let it fly. It wrapped itself around the startled Lesovikk, who yelled in shock and pain. Karzahni yanked him off his feet even as the Ta-Matoran nearby charged forward. “Stop! Hammer time! Leave him alone!” yelled Sarda. “Nonsense,” said Karzahni. “There is a war to be fought in this place, and a universe to win. By universe, you mean giant robot. But first … I need to sharpen my claws in combat. When I am done with the two of you, I will be ready at last … ready to conquer!” Yes, because killing a Matoran and a Toa means you can take over the universe. Of course. I'll try and update more frequently, but until then, enjoy. So, what do you think? Was the Riff good? Do you wish I would be attacked by Karzahni? Leave your thoughts in the comments below. Category:Blog posts